Ben 10 (HyperScan Game)
Ben 10 was the first Ben 10 console game, developed by Semi-Logic Entertainment and released for the HyperScan in 2006. Plot "Oh yeah, it's Hero Time!" - '''Ben Tennyson' When the most powerful device in the universe falls into the hands of a 10-year-old boy, there are bound to be some major complications. The Omnitrix, with its ability to biologically transfer the otherworldly DNA of bizarre alien species, enables young Ben Tennyson to morph into 10 separate superheroes: Heatblast, Upgrade, Grey Matter, Stinkfly, Ghostfreak, Ripjaws, Wildmutt, Four Arms, XLR8 and Diamondhead. While each has its own set of fantastic powers, they also have specific shortcomings that make them (and Ben) vulnerable to a variety of villainous adversaries - all of whom seem magnetically drawn to "the watch". The chief of the bad guys is Vilgax, an intergalactic warlord who has scoured the universe in search of the Omnitrix. Now that Vilgax has traced it to Earth, and more specifically, Ben's wrist, nothing will stop him from possessing it. He has employed a number of Ben's former adversaries in this devious quest. Each will take a shot at bringing Ben and his various incarnations down as Vilgax sets the final trap: a power-dampening Omni-Release device, which will finally separate the watch from Ben's wrist, placing the Omnitrix in the squid-faced despot's slimy claws. With the threat of this new and dangerous technology, Ben's only hope is to boost the power of the Omnitrix by fashioning his own invention: an Omni-Shield, constructed from the weapons of the various villains he battles. Hopefully the shield will be enough to defend against Vilgax's latest assault campaign. While Ben's main challenges are discovering the best way to harness his power and when to summon his inner superheroes, it's a good thing that he has some backup. Ben is aided along the way by his two traveling companions, the worldly wise, yet completely unsuspecting Grandpa Max and his sharp, shrewd, but often annoying cousin Gwen. Max and Gwen not only keep him grounded but also provide help and hints to bail Ben out of trouble when it is most needed. With characters and environments taken directly from the hit Cartoon Network series, '''Ben 10' Plug n' Play allows you to activate the Omnitrix, morph into powerful aliens and battle Vilgax's monsters, robots and madmen, along with other strange characters in some of the wildest places imaginable - all on a fun-filled, action-packed, super-heroic adventure across America and deep into the awesome universe of Ben 10! Playable Characters *Ben Tennyson Aliens *Four Arms *Stinkfly *Ripjaws *XLR8 *Heatblast *Wildmutt *Dieamondhead *Ghostfreak *Grey Matter *Upgrade Help Card NPCs *Max Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson Bosses *Hunter Droid *Jonah Melville *Kevin 11 *Dr. Animo *Zombozo *Limax *Hex *Megawhatt *Kraab *Vilgax Villains *'Robot Attack' **Mechadroids **Hunter Droid/GearHead (Boss) *'Krakken Lake' **Friends of Fish Henchmen/Jack **Krakken (Miniboss, attacks through the floor of the dock at times) **Jonah Melville (Boss) *'Big Apple' **Gang Members **Kevin 11 (Boss) *'Mummy Dearest' **Mutant Scarab **Mummy **Reanimated Prehistoric Skeleton **Scorpion **Dr. Animo riding his Mutant Frog (Boss) *'Carnival Creeps' **Acid Breath (Section 1 Miniboss) **Thumbskull (Section 2 Miniboss) **Frightwig (Section 3 Miniboss) **Zombozo (Boss) *'Gray Buffet' **Limax **Stretching Arms (Invincible, appears several times in Section 1) *'Charm School' **Possessed Armor **Gargoyles **Hex (Boss) *'Power Drain' **Megawhatts *'Mine Games' **Kraab (Boss, appears in the other Sections but can only be defeated in Section 5) *'Showdown' **Mechadroids **Reanimated Prehistoric Skeleton **Vilgax (Boss) Levels There are 10 Levels, each one is loosely based on an episode of the first season of the original series. There is also a 300-second (5 minutes) time limit, forcing the player to speed through the level; once this timer is up, their health will start depleting slowly. Level 1: Robot Attack (And Then There Were 10) Level 2: Krakken Lake (The Krakken) Level 3: Big Apple (Kevin 11) Level 4: Mummy Dearest (Washington B.C.) Level 5: Carnival Creeps (Last Laugh) Level 6: Gray Buffet (Permanent Retirement) Level 7: Charm School (Lucky Girl) Level 8: Power Drain (Tourist Trap) Level 9: Mine Games (Hunted) Level 10: Showdown (Secrets) Card List Collectibles * Gold Sumo Slammer Card - 1000 points, and collecting one gives the player the energy to transform * Silver Sumo Slammer Card - 10 points * Backpack - These backpacks scattered throughout the levels restore health and offer points. They are stated to have Peanut Butter and Jelly Sandwiches inside them. * Projectiles - Levels will often contain various scattered items, such as rocks, sticks, and the like, that can be picked up and thrown as a defense. Souvenirs Souvenirs are special objects, 9 of them can be found in the game in every level before "Showdown", usually hidden where only a certain alien can access it or by defeating a boss. If the player doesn't have all of these objects when they enter the final level, Ben will lose the Omnitrix, thus making defeating Vilgax much harder. Each souvenir rewards the player with 10 points. * Robot Attack - Robot Arm * Krakken Lake - Hydraulic Pump * Big Apple - Railroad Switch * Mummy Dearest - Animo's Helmet * Carnival Creeps - Clown Mask * Gray Buffet - Grandma's Broach * Charm School - Magical Rod * Power Drain - Uranium * Mine Games - Nozzle Trivia * The final three cards aren't listed in the game's manual, instead having been given out at San Diego Comic Con of 2006. * Sometimes, when scanning an Alien Card to transform, Ben won't turn into the correct alien. Max says "The Omnitrix is a prototype, and doesn't always function correctly." This is actually an intentional, scripted function. * There are two cards in the files for the game that might have been cut to make the game more balanced, otherwise the player could have used the "Scan Cards" option in the Pause Menu to exploit them. ** BackPackHealth - The Backpack card will increase your health. ** OmniCharge - The Omnicharge card gives you morph capability. * Most, if not all of the music in this game is background music from the show. * After defeating a boss, a clip from the episode the level is based on will play, such as Diamondhead refracting a laser back at the Hunter Drone from And Then There Were 10 or Dr. Animo's T-Rex collapsing from Washington B.C. * There is a glitch that allows the player to defeat the final boss without all souvenirs, by holding up into the background and pressing Jump, Ben (or any alien) jumps much higher, allowing the ability to jump over the Omni-Release Nodes. Category:Video Games